El héroe del tiempo: la verdadera historia
by missliz1022
Summary: Un heroe malvado, un hada con doble personalidad homicida y una princesa con el sueño de ser actriz estelarizan una epica aventura, donde ser doble cara es parte de la estrategia


Notas: La leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece -.-… aún.

Palabras, oraciones y frases _"así" _quieren decir que el personaje está pensando.

Advertencia: Primeramente yo AMO a los personajes de la leyenda de Zelda, si ofendo a alguno, sépase que no lo hago por mal, sino para entretenerte, y por supuesto que lo hago con todo el cariño posible n.n... En otras palabras:

El siguiente fanfic puede resultar ofensivo para algunas, pero no te asustes (tanto), que no sobrepasa (según yo) la medida "normal" en una parodia.

**El héroe del tiempo: la verdadera historia.**

**Capitulo 1**

**La llamada del destino.**

En un verdebosque ubicado en lo más recóndito de Hyrule, viven unos niños llamados kokiri, los cuales tienen como único "tutor legal" a un árbol parlante (?) conocido como el árbol deku.

-¡Ahh! Se siente bien estar de vuelta- comentaba el gran árbol, aunque, con sus raíces puestas en la tierra, era difícil creer que se hubiese ido a alguna parte.

-Jo, señor, que bueno que regresa, le tengo noticias: una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quiere escuchar primero?- dijo una hadita con una tabla para escribir como esas que usan las secretarias.

-Ashh… apenas llego y ya estas incordiándome, ¿no puede uno irse por 6 años de vacaciones y esperar que todo esté como quiere?...- el árbol realizó una mueca de enojo, pero ésta, después de unos segundos se empezó a relajar- a ver pues, dime la buena.

-La buena es que, antes de irse dejó… ¡a un niño kokiri sin un hada!, así que el pobre ha estado creciendo todo perturbado, se la pasa solo, sufre de bullying y aparte no lo dejan jugar al dekubol, pero, lo peor de todo es que no se quiere tomar las drogas que les damos a los niños kokiri para detener su crecimiento, dice que es como una huelga para que le den un hada y así dejar de ser el "inadaptado".

-No puede ser, ¡que desgracia!... se me olvidó mi cartera en la recepción del hotel… en fin, ya ni modo de regresarme por ella, ahora sí… ¡¿qué un niño kokiri no tiene hada?! Si esa es la forma en que monitoreamos a esos mocosos… espera un momento, esa noticia no es buena, de hecho es bastante mala.

-Lo sé señor, sin embargo es porque no ha escuchado la otra: mientras estaba de viaje "durmiendo" a la isla Koholint (el viaje que realizó fue durmiendo en aerolíneas pez volador, la manera más cara y a la vez cómoda de viajar) tuvimos que conseguir mucho dinero para pagar los 6 años que tuvo de vacaciones en la suite presidencial de un hotel 5 estrellas, así que ni obligando a los kokiri a trabajar 9 horas más de lo que comúnmente los obligamos, pudimos con esa deuda, incluso tuvimos que cortar un poco de su madera y fabricar unos malhechos escudos, que sólo un imbécil compraría a 40 rupias, siendo que sólo son un pedazo de corteza de árbol con un dibujito que hicieron unos niños.

-¿Y con eso alcanzaron, aunque sea para pagar la primera mensualidad de la octava parte del enganche?

-No, aunque también usamos otra técnica, pero esa fue la que menos funcionó.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Este…- el hada se veía nerviosa- rentamos una casa de huéspedes.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál casa? ¿No son pequeñas?

-Pues… lo rentamos a usted como "casa"… y aquí viene la mala noticia: la rentó un viejo loco por un día, pero al siguiente se fue… ¡y sin pagar!, entonces la volvimos a rentar y los siguientes inquilinos se quejaron de que estaba llena de telarañas y que había parásitos llamados Gohma, así que, como cada rupia que conseguimos se va a la empresa "pez volador" no podemos pagar a un doctor y usted tiene una sentencia de muerte provocada por un parasito que se lo está comiendo por dentro… ah, sí, se me olvidaba… ¡y estamos teniendo una baja producción de nueces deku este mes!

-No me la creo, las nueces deku siempre están en abundancia.

-En fin señor, ¿qué piensa hacer?

-Mmm, pues, como todo el mundo sabe, los arboles mágicos parlantes somos inmortales, así que, sería bueno que fingiera mi muerte, despareciera por unos 7 años y regresara como un "retoño", jaja ¿a que soy un genio? Nadie sospechará la verdad.

-Gran idea… y una pregunta, ¡¿en verdad son inmortales?! Vaya, ya me había asustado, jo que alivio, sin embargo, hay algo más…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Recuerde: ¡El seguro que compró hace 100 años! ¡Y aún sigue vigente!, pero sólo funciona en su cuerpo como árbol deku actual, y lo malo es que no cubre "bichos parasito" a menos de que alguien muera intentando destruirlos.

-¿Y para qué querría dinero si se supone que estaré muerto y los de "pez volador" no podrán cobrarme?

-Es que el trámite de defunción tarda como un mes, así que necesitamos al menos el dinero de esta mensualidad o vendrán a embargarnos y ya nos advirtieron que no querían más niños kokiri como pago.

-Bueno, si lo pones así…

-Entonces sólo necesitamos a alguien tan tonto como para suicidarse por nuestro bienestar económico… ya sé, ¡un niño kokiri! MUAJAJAJA –la hadita comenzó a reí maléficamente hasta que el árbol deku la golpeó con una de sus ramas.

-Contrólate Navi, tú sabes lo que pasa si… bueno, lo que importa ahora es el seguro- el árbol realizó una pose pensativa- a ver… ¡ya lo tengo!

-¿Eh?

-Acuérdate del mocoso inadaptado, piensa, incluso si le damos lo que quiere y comienza a tomar las drogas, seguro ya no tiene el mismo efecto y hace sospechar a los kokiri… y si le damos lo que quiere, pero mejor decide irse, podría revelar el secreto de que explotamos a unos niños. Así que, si hacemos que el chico muera intentando destruir al parasito, podremos cobrar el seguro y nos desharíamos de esa piedra en el zapato con gorro verde.

-Buena idea señor, solo que… pues, ya no hay hadas.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Se acabaron todas?!

-Sí, es que, ya ve, por subnormales que vienen a capturarlas en botellas.

-No puede ser, y eso que dejamos a "las inservibles" en las fuentes de hadas para que de ahí las agarraran… Pues ni modo Navi, te toca ir, y rapidito que no me queda mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Yo?! Pero, señor… usted sabe lo que me pasa, es por eso que nunca…

-Minucias, eso es lo que menos importa ahora, relájate, sólo será un rato, al cabo el chico no podrá vencer a Gohma.

-Mmm –no muy convencida – Está bien, lo traeré de inmediato.

Así, el hada azul salió volando (ya era hora ¿no?) en busca de su nuevo compañero. Atravesó un amplio campo verde donde niños camuflajeados con el entorno disfrutaban su descanso.

¡Pam! Se escuchó cuando la pequeña hada azul se estampó en una reja cuadriculada.

-/&%$# ! Estúpida miopía - Finalmente ocurrió lo que hemos estado esperando, la criaturita azul entró a la choza de su futuro compañero (pensando) "¿qué le pasa a este mocoso?, ya pasa de medio día y todavía sigue echado"- Oye tú, ¡despierta! El gran árbol deku te ha convocado, levántate ¡FLOJO!- Navi empezó a brincar sobre el mocoso aparentemente rubio, quien parecía que apenas iba en su primer sueño _"agghh, no funciona… a ver"_ observó una vasija y se asomó por ella – oye, mira, una rupia, que afortuna…

-¡¿Una rupia?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!- El niño se levantó de un momento a otro y tomó la rupia muy rápido, impidiendo que el hada si quiera la tocara.

-¿Pero que…?- Después de guardar avariciosamente su rupia verde, el rubio se le quedó viendo a su compañera.

-¿Por… por… ¡¿por fin un hada vino a mi?! – preguntó esperanzado el niño.

-Ehh… sí, claro, mi nombre es Navi y el árbol deku me dijo que fueras con él, tiene una importante misión para ti.

-¡Pues yo soy Link…! ven, vamos a presumirte con todos jajaja, como me voy a divertir RESTREGANDOTE en la cara de Mido… jajaja

-¿Qué tal si lo haces después? El árbol deku te necesita urgente.

-¡Qué aguafiestas! ¿No puedo cambiarte?

-No.

-Está bien, vámonos pues.

Cuando salieron de la choza, Link notó que una niña se aproximaba.

"_Lo siento Link, no eres tú, soy yo… por favor no llores, es que no quiero que me vean contigo… entiéndeme, tengo una reputación que mantener, espero que comprendas que no me pueden ver con el chico "sin hada" nunca más"_ se debatía mentalmente una chica kokiri de pelo verde con rumbo a la casa de nuestro protagonista _"…oh, ahí está, prepárate Saria… espera, ¿qué tiene en el hombro? ¡Un hada!"_ – Oye Link, ¿con que ya tienes tu propia hada?

-Jeje, sip, se llama Niva.

-Navi.

-Como sea, el caso es que el árbol deku me ha convocado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres decir que ya descubrió que fuiste tú el que hizo ese grafiti en su tronco?

-Shhh, no, creo que es para algo bueno.

-Oh, pues que alivio, buena suerte Link y Niva _"y para mi, así ya no me dará vergüenza de que me vean con él"_

Y así, Link se dirigió a una de las salidas del bosque kokiri, pero se detuvo a mirar a todas partes.

-¿Qué haces tarado? - preguntó amablemente el hada.

-No sé, siento como que aquí falta algo… algo que me impidiera el paso.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que algún kokiri vendría a estorbar sólo por fastidiarte? No seas tan soberbio.

"_Me ha atrapado, lo que quería era ir a presumir mi nueva hada"_

Al atravesar la cueva, Link llegó por fin (con apenas medio corazón de vida gracias a las deku baba del camino) con el árbol deku.

-Por fin, Navi… Link – dijo el árbol tratando de crear un ambiente bastante místico.

-Al grano, ¿para qué me quería viejo?

-¡Compórtate! ¿Qué no sabes con quien estas hablando? ¡ES EL VENERABLE ÁRBOL DEKU! ¡Así que más respeto!

-He sabido de tus pesadillas Link – comentó el árbol, ignorando lo que los otros dos decían.

-¿Pesadillas?...- Link adquirió una pose pensativa- ahh… ¿se refiere a cuando soñé que me comía un yogurt en mal estado? Incluso cuando me desperté me dolía el estomago.

-Emm… sí, eso significa que tú puedes sentir el mal que se aproxima a Hyrule.

-Vaya, desgraciado mal, me hizo pasar medio día "desahogándome" en el baño, y yo que creía que en verdad había comido algo que me cayó mal.

-Bueno, no sólo te mandé llamar para platicar sobre tus sueños con yogurt, ahora tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Ya sabía yo… entonces, ¿qué quiere?

-Hace poco, un bicho se incrustó dentro de mí, necesito que lo elimines… aunque tengas que arriesgar tu vida por ello, ¿tienes el suficiente coraje?

-…- el rubio miró al hada y luego al árbol como si fueran bichos raros- JAJAJAJA- empezó a reír como loco- Jaja que mala broma… jaja – decía limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Hey, no es ninguna broma- le reclamaba Navi enojada- hablamos muy en serio.

-Entonces mi respuesta es… ¡NO!, ni de &%$# ! Lo haría, ja, claro, arriesgar la vida por un mugroso árbol parlante.

-¡Mocoso de pacotilla! No puedes escapar de tu destino, tienes que al menos hacer el intento –exclamaba la esfera azul con alas.

-Espera Navi- detuvo el árbol deku al hada antes de que le diera con una vara - ¿y si te doy algo a cambio?

-Mmm, ¿cómo qué?

-Pues te ofrezco: 1.- Una bonita rupia verde. 2.-Una fea rupia azul o también: 3.-El contenido de ésta caja misteriosa- una caja morada con signos de interrogación verdes apareció de la nada junto a unas rupias de los colores ya mencionados.

-¡La caja!, ¡la caja!- dijo Link con un tono perturbador y sus ojos azules bastante abiertos, clavados en la dicha caja.

"_Muajaja, lo he engañado"_ pensó en árbol parlante- Entonces entra- así abrió la boca como si fuera una especie de puerta.

-Esperen, ¿no me darán algo para matar al bicho? Me gustaría una espada como la de Cloud de final fantasy VII.

-Pues… no tenemos de esas, pero puedes llevarte el cuchillo de mantequilla… digo, la espada kokiri, y toma- se arranca un pedazo de corteza y le hace un dibujito rápido- es un escudo deku –se los da y Link los mantiene arriba de él con los brazos extendidos.

Dadada ta da da da daaa (típica cancioncita de Zelda cuando recibes algo) ++Recibes: la espada kokiri y el escudo deku… pero que baratijas, ¿alguien quiere que mueras?++

-No estoy tan seguro de esto.

-Recuerda la caja.

-Cajaaaaa.

Y así, Link, con indecisión y cobardía, pero más curiosidad entró a lo que era su primera mazmorra…

¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? Sentí que la conversación entre el gran árbol deku y Navi estuvo muy larga, sin embargo era necesaria para introducir la historia n.n.

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quieres venderme algún producto? Deja un RW (con toda confianza ehh) nwn RECUERDA: por cada RW a Miyamoto se le ocurre una nueva idea (de las buenas) para el próximo Zelda ;D

Se despide: Miss Liz


End file.
